King And Queen Bee's Anger
by Andrew Alan Petrie
Summary: When Vector and Espio get mad at Charmy at a fair, he decides to leave. Knuckles hears what happened before he leaves, and is not happy, and neither is Rouge. When Charmy's parents find out, they are not at all pleased.


Everyone was at the the fair in Station Square, at nightime. Sonic was walking with Amy, and Knuckles was with Rouge, while Sonia was walking by herself. She used her van to get to the fair.

Sonic and Amy were looking at all the beautfiul stuff and fun games. "The carnival sure is beautiful at night, isn't it Amy?" Sonic asked with a smile.

Sonia was playing a balloon popping game. She was shooting darts at balloons, laughing saying, "Pop!" everytime she popped one. It was fun.

Knuckles pointed to the Ferris Wheel. "Let's go up there, Rouge!" Knuckles said with a smile.

"Yeah, good idea." Rouge agreed.

Nearby, an angry Vector and Espio were standing in front of a heart-broken Charmy. They were yelling at him about something.

Charmy had wandered off to see Saffron who was walking in the fair, and when they found him, they were very upset with him.

"Charmy, you know you can't just walk off on us like that!" Vector snapped.

Charmy gave a sad whimper and said, "I was only fifteen steps from you! That's not even six seconds!"

"It doesn't matter, Charmy!" Espio snapped as well. "You do nothing but cause trouble everywhere we go!"

Vector then said with an angry arm crossed look, "You're nothing but useless, ignoring, dumb, crazy peice of junk!"

Charmy, with tears in his eyes and at the point of crying, said, "Maybe I should just leave. Maybe I shouldn't be here tonight."

"You know, what? Maybe you shouldn't be here." Vector grumbled. He then walked off, "Come on, Espio."

"Yeah, go home, you little brat." Espio growled and followed Vector.

Charmy broke down in tears, and saw Sonia. He walked up to her. "Sonia...?" He said, crying softly.

Sonia turned to him and saw his hurt look. "Charmy...? What's wrong, sweetie?" Sonia asked.

"I'd rather not talk about it." Charmy said. "Can you give me a ride home to Mom and Dad, please?"

Sonia gave a sweet smile. "Of course, sweeite." She replied. "I'll take you home in my van. Come on."

She walked to her van with Charmy following behind, sobbing quietly, and wiping his tears.

Rouge and Knuckles were almost to the Ferris Wheel, and Knuckles saw Charmy, with tears in his eyes, walking with Sonia, who opens the van door for him.

"Hop in, Charmy." Sonia said polietly.

Knuckles suddenly stopped, and said, "Rouge, I need go see what's going on over there a minute."

Rouge nodded, and said, "Okay, i'll wait for you by the Ferris Wheel."

Knuckles nodded and ran to where Charmy and Sonia were.

Charmy was about to get in the van, but Knuckles came and said, "Charmy, wait." Charmy looks at him with a teary-eyed look. "Where are you going?"

"I'm leaving, Knuckles..." Charmy cried, wiping his tears.

"Don't leave, Charmy." Knuckles said, putting a hand on his shoulder.

Charmy shook his hand off. "I have to leave, Knuckles." He said with a sob.

"Why?" Knuckles asked.

Charmy just said, "Vector and Espio don't even want me here!"

"Why not?" He asked, concerned for his friend.

"They both tell me I should just leave, and they called me a useless, ignoring, dumb, crazy peice of junk!" He cried.

He then continued. "They got mad at me just for walking fifteen steps from them to see a friend, all because I didn't tell them..." He sobbed.

He then got in the back seat while Sonia in as well, going to the front seat and starting the engine.

"I'm sorry they did that, Charmy." Knuckles said, feeling very sorry for his little buddy.

"Thanks, Knuckles but i've gotta go." Charmy sobbed and closed the door. Knuckles patted the window.

"I'll call you later, buddy." Knuckles replied.

Sonia then drove off to take Charmy home to his parents.

"Poor kid..." Knuckles whispered.

He then sat on a bench, crossing his arms. He was angry after hearing what Vector and Espio did. He cared a lot more about Charmy than they did.

He heard footsteps and turned to see Rouge coming. She sat next to him. "What's with the angry look, handsome?" She asked.

"It's Charmy." Knuckles growled.

"What'd he do?" Rouge asked.

"He didn't do anything. Vector and Espio did." He growled harder.

Vector and Espio were walking nearby, still angry at Charmy.

"I hope he learned a lesson." Vector grumbled.

"Yeah, he does nothing but cause trouble, no matter where we go..." Espio gritted through his teeth.

"I can't stand the way Vector and Espio treat Charmy! I am sick and tired of it!" Knuckles said to Rouge, angry.

Rouge told him to tell what happened. After hearing the whole thing, she was angry as well.

"How could they do that to him just for walking to a nearby friend!?" Rouge said angrily.

"I have no idea, Rouge." Knuckles grumbled.

Sonic and Amy were walking nearby, and saw their angry looks. They walked to them.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Amy asked.

Vector and Espio were walking nearby, still angry at Charmy.

"He's nothing but a useless brat, Vector." Espio grumbled.

Vector replied, "Yeah, and he does nothing but cause trouble. He's a freaking little brat."

They say Knuckles and Rouge on the bench, and Sonic and Amy standing next to them.

They stopped walking listend to what they were saying. Knuckles told Sonic they yelled at Charmy before he left.

"Why, Knuckles?" Sonic asked.

Knuckles said, "He walked to a friend for a minute, and they got mad at him just for not telling them first!"

Rouge said angrily, "They have no right to treat him that way! He's only six years old!"

Sonic told them, "Calm down you two, it happens sometimes."

Rouge just snapped, "I can't stand those two idiots acting like that to Charmy anymore!"

Knuckles snapped as well, standing up. "Neither can I! Charmy left here crying, and it's those two stupid idiots' faults! I am sick to death of those two!"

Rouge nodded angrily in agreement. "Me too! I'm blood sucking tired of those two! I wish I could just shoot them!"

Vector and Espio walked up to them and Espio asked, "What are you guys talking about?"

Knuckles just glared at them, and said, "Charmy told me everything you said to him before he left! You guys do nothing but treat him like garbage!"

Vector was gonna say something, but Knuckles continued. "Charmy told me you called him a useless, ignoring, dumb, crazy peice of junk!"

Vector said with an angry look, "He wondered off without telling us! He knows better than to do that!"

Rouge yelled back, "That's no reason to do that him! You walk off on him, and does he yell at you for not telling!? Does he!?"

Espio replied, "No he doesn't."

"Then why should you be allowed to do that!?" Knuckles snapped, "He's only six years old!"

Espio glared and said, "He does nothing but cause trouble every day, Knuckles."

"That doesn't matter!" Knuckles yelled. "Charmy left here crying, and it's all your fault! You hear me!? Your fault!"

They were now shocked at what they heard.

"I think we did a very bad thing, Espio." Vector said, looking a him.

"You darn right you did!" Knuckles snapped.

Sonia's van suddenly pulled up near them.

'Charmy's back...' Knuckles thought.

Sonia got out of the front and opened the back door, revealing King Bee and Queen Bee, Charmy parents.

Charmy sat in the right corner of the opposite backseat, still crying a bit.

Charmy had used the phone in the car to tell them what happened before they picked them up.

King Bee and Queen Bee got out and looked at Espio and Vector with angry looks, and their arms crossed. They walked up to them.

Queen Bee turned to Charmy real quick and said, "Stay in the car, honey. We'll go back home in minute."

Charmy nodded, wiping his tears.

King Bee went up to Vector and asked in angry tone, "Do you know why we're here?"

Vector shook his head nervously. Nothing scared him and Espio more than angry parent.

King Bee said, "Charmy told us everything you two did to him just for walking off for a second!"

Vector spoke in defense mode, "Well he didn't tell us first. He knows he was supposed to tell us first."

Queen Bee angrily replied, "That's no excuse to yell at our baby and call him a useless, ignoring, dumb, crazy peice of junk!"

Vector and Espio were now down-right sorry.

King Bee points at them. "Neither one of you will ever again traumatize our son!"

Queen Bee then spoke up. "When our baby boy calls us up crying on the phone, that's where we draw the line."

King Bee then said, "If he ever does it again, I will tell the police, and you'll be setnenced to sixteen years in prison! Understand?"

Vector and Espio nodded, sweating a little.

Charmy just continued to softly cry in the backseat.

"You are to apologize to our son, now." Queen Bee growled, she pointed to the car. "Go."

Vector and Espio walked to the car and Espio said, "Charmy."

Charmy looked at them with sad and angry tears. "What do you want?" He cried angrily.

Vector spoke up. "Charmy, we're really sorry for everything we said you. We really are."

Espio nodded as well, "Can you forgive us?"

"No!" Charmy cried, shaking his head. "I can't go anywhere without you getting mad! It's not right, and it's not fair!"

Vector replied, "We just worry about you sometimes, Charmy."

"NO YOU DON'T!" Charmy yelled hard. "YOU JUST DON'T WANT ME TO HAVE ANY FUN!:

"Charmy, we really are sorry. And we wanna show you how sorry we are." Espio said.

"How?" Charmy glared with tears still in his eyes.

Vector pulled out his wallet, and got out a five hundered dollar bill. He held it out to Charmy. "Here, Charmy."

Charmy took the five hundered dollar bill, looked at it with a smile and then said, "Thank you, Vector."

"So...do you forgive us?" Vector asked.

Charmy nodded and wiped his tears away.

Vector and Espio pulled him into a hug out of the car. "C'mere, you!" Espio said, and they hugged him tight.

Charmy's parents smiled at the sight. And Sonic and his friends did too.

After they broke the hug, Charmy asked, "So will you ever yell at me for walking a few feet from you again?"

Vector and Espio shook their heads. "And will you ever call me a useless, ignoring, dumb, crazy peice of junk again?"

They shook their heads again. Charmy hugged them both again. "Good." He said.

Queen Bee asked, "Are you ready to go home, sweetie?"

Charmy tiredly replied, "Yeah...i'm pretty tired."

He gets back in the car and his parents follow, sitting next to him.

"What are you gonna do with that money, sweetie?" Queen Bee asked.

Charmy looked at her with a tired smile. "...*yawn*...I don't know, mom..." He yawned.

Sonia closed the door and went to the front seat to drive them home.

The van drove off and Knuckles and Rouge looked at Vector and Espio "I hope you two learned your lesson." Knuckles said.

"We did." Espio replied. "We completely overreacted."

"We sure did." Vector replied as well. "We are going to treat with the greatest respsect he'll never forget tomorrow."

Vector and Espio went home for the night, as well as Amy, Sonic, Knuckles, and Rouge.

"Rouge, wanna spend the night on Angel Island with me?" He asked.

Rouge kissed his cheek and said, "I'd love you, Knuxie."

They both flew up in the sky to where Angel Island was.

Amy and Sonic walked home. "I had a great time with you, Amy." He said.

"Me too, Sonikku." Amy smiled.

They walked home and got in bed for the night. "Goodnight, Amy." Sonic said, turning off the lamp.

"Goodnight, Sonic." Amy said, closing her eyes.

They both fell asleep within moments.

At Charmy's house, Queen Bee tucked Charmy in, and kissed him goodnight on the nose "Goodnight, my little prince." She said.

"Goodnight, mom." Charmy said, turning over and closing his eyes.

She walked quietly out the door. "Pleasent dreams." She said, and closed the door.

THE END! 


End file.
